Disney Teens
by Anti-hero shadow
Summary: This is the next generation of you guessed it the Disney characters Heroes, Princesses, Princes, Villains, it doesn't matter! Some are obvious, some you may have to guess, I'll even take ideas so review me and have fun reading this!
1. Chapter 1

Disney villain teens next generation I OWN NOTHING!

This is one of those highschool stories, but don't worry it gets good.

Kevin was admiring himself in the mirror as usual.

Kevin: _"Mirror, mirror in my hand would you say_ _I'm the_ _most gorgeous guy in all the land?"_

Kevin's hand held mirror: {female voice mocking} Of course you are my King.

Kevin: {lifts eyebrow} What's that supposed to mean?

Mirror: Oh nothing.

Kevin: {rolled his eyes at his sarcastic mirror}

Mirror: Okay, fine GJ out ranks you.

Kevin: Gaston Jr.?! That sexist womanizer?

Mirror: Yes.

Kevin: UGH! {a black aura comes out his hands} {evil smiles} Well, no matter I have plans for him. {puts on black cloak and turns into a troll and pulls out of his mother's apples} I have a job for Fiona "Tulip" Ryder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I own nothing!

Fionna was at her locker when GJ came to her.

GJ: Hey gorgeous. {winks}

Fionna: {rolls her eyes} Leave me alone GJ.

GJ: Suit yourself Tulip.

Fionna: No one calls me that, except my parents.

GJ smirks as he leaves.

Fionna: Why does that guy bother me? Couldn't he go after his "fan girls"?

Troll: Why indeed.

Fionna: Kevin, You know I can't be seen with you I'm supposed to be a good princess.

Kevin: {turns back into himself} {sarcasm} Oh yes you are a perfect tomboy princess.

Fionna: {smirks and blushes} Oh yes and you're such a perfect momma's boy, stealing her apples.

Kevin: {evil chuckles} Okay I deserved that. {frowns} Seriously though I need your help with GJ. {places an apple in her palm} Don't eat it, it's {she cut him off}

Fionna: I know give GJ the apple to make him sleep.

Kevin: Good, see you later Tulip. {disappeared}

Fionna: {blushes} He called me Tulip. {She starts to leave her locker when she bumped into Nia}

Nia: Please tell me you are not falling for that vain prince?

Fionna: {angered} No. I just know him, I don't love him.

Nia: Uh-huh. {leaves to go to class and Fionna does the same thing}

After class…

GJ: Just wait ladies I may be asking one of you to the homecoming dance, after all I am the most gorgeous guy here right Kevin?

Kevin: {frowns} Not for long hot shot.

GJ: {ignores him and notices Fionna} Hello Tulip wanna be my date?

Fionna: It's Fionna and no.

GJ: Oh come on I'll even let you kiss me. {grabs her arms and makes a puckered face}

Fionna: {playing along kisses him}

Kevin: {had a black aura comes out of his body gave GJ a mean look, but nobody noticed}

GJ: Thanks sugar lips. {is about to leave}

Fionna: Wait. {gives him an apple} Call me. {winks and walks away}

GJ: {looks at the apple} Hmm… don't mind if I do. {bites the apple} {Kevin smirks} I feel really… {falls to the ground and sleeps}

Kevin: {evil laughs} Yes!, Now I'm the most gorgeous guy here, wait I better check first. Thanks Fionna {Goes to his locker}

All the princesses stared at Fionna in shock, it was forbidden to for a hero to help a villain, especially a princess that was one of many rules at school. She started giving her dirty looks as she walked past by them.

Nia: You are a fool Fionna doing that bidding for Kevin.

Fionna {walking away from her with her head down} {thoughts} _I never wanted to be princess with flowing magic hair, the rules aren't fair why do I have to be a perfect little girly princess?, I saw nothing wrong with what I did. GJ will wake up, by his stupid "fan girls" anyway. As for Kevin, oh Kevin, the selfish and vain prince why can't I just change my story? I want to be free of my castle and be with someone who isn't Mr. Perfect, who do I want to be my "prince charming"? Well, it may sound crazy, but I want…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the school announcer.

Speaker: Ms. Fionna please report to the principal's office.

Fionna: Oh no.

Later…

Fionna: Yes?

Principal Frollo: Sit!

Fionna: Yes sir.

Principal Frollo: How dare you give Gaston Jr. that sleeping apple on purpose, you know only villains do that, not princess.

Fionna: ,but

Principal Frollo: No "buts" you get dentation for that.

Fionna: Yes sir. {leaves the principal office and walks down the hallways all the heroes give her hateful looks.} {she rolls her eyes at them} {the villains gave her pats on the back and thumbs ups} {she sighed and continued to walk to the dentation room}

Meanwhile…

Kevin: _"Mirror, mirror in my hand am __**NOW**__ am I the most gorgeous guy in all the land"?_

Mirror: Not exactly.

Kevin: {angered} What do you mean "not exactly"?

Mirror: Well.. {GJ shows up}

GJ: Nice try Kevin sending Fionna to make me fall asleep, unlucky for you I got kissed by a lot princesses. {leaves area}

Kevin: Ugh! I hate that guy thinking he's so perfect. {evil smiles} {grabs a spell book} I wonder if I can turn him into a frog.

Mirror: You know I saw you get mad when GJ and Fionna kissed do you like her?

Kevin: Of course not! She is just a princess that helps in my schemes. I just got mad Fionna let him kiss her it unlike her to just let a guy kiss her like that.

Mirror: Oh so you were just jealous then? {smirks}

Kevin: Oh shut up.


End file.
